Perversiones Nocturnas
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: A Finlandia le gustan las cosas lindas.


Finalmente, Suecia cerró la puerta. El sonido seco de la madera contra la roca sonó como un latido en las profundidades cavernosas de su habitación, y de pie junto a la cama, de espalda a él, Finlandia se permitió un suspiro de cansancio.

Sealand había llegado a casa temprano por la mañana de la mano de Inglaterra. No era que hiciera falta, argumentaba él, que cada vez que su hermano mayor se ausentara tuviera alguien que hacerse cargo de su persona, siendo perfectamente sustentable en medio del mar, pero a la pareja de países nórdicos tampoco les desagradaba la idea (a decir verdad, y aunque Finlandia no lo aceptaría públicamente, había sido él quien en secreto le había sugerido, casi rogado, a Arthur por poder cuidar del pequeño de vez en cuando).

A Väinämöinen le gustaban las cosas tiernas y bonitas, como Hanatamago, y Sealand cabía perfectamente dentro de esta definición; sin embargo, trabajar duro siempre tiene repercusiones, y tras haberse esforzado el día completo por mantener la casa en orden y arreglar los estropicios que niño y cachorro pudieran haber causado, la noche le cayó encima con la misma intensidad que un bloque de concreto.

Bostezando profundamente, se sacó los zapatos de los pies. Había comenzado a desabotonar su camisa, cuando un par de manos frías se cerraron en torno a las suyas, y sonriendo, agradeció una vez más a todos los cartógrafos de la historia por haberle permitido tener a Suecia a su lado. Los labios ligeramente ásperos de su compañero se posaron sobre su cuello desnudo, y entre suspiros apenas audibles, Finlandia se entregó por completo a aquél abrazo.

"¿Est's cansa'o, ¿v'rdad?"

El susurro se deslizó por la piel de su nuca como gotas de agua fría, erizando cada cabello de su territorio entero.

Estaba agotado, sí, pero Berwald era el único ser existente en el planeta capaz de hacerle olvidarse de sus propias crisis internas y conflictos nacionales. El soporte para sus pies cansados o el abrigo caliente en medio de una tormenta de nieve; en realidad no existía forma alguna de describir todo lo que el otro país significaba para él.

"No importa." repuso Finlandia, a su vez, conforme se acomodaba dentro de los brazos cerrados del rubio detrás de él. Ambos pechos se tocaron entonces, entre crujidos de ropa, y su rostro se levantó hasta alcanzar con la boca el borde del mentón de Suecia. "Nunca estoy cansado para ti."

Las pálidas mejillas de Berwald se encendieron visiblemente, aún entre la oscuridad, y Tino se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ya casi no podía recordar por qué sus talones punzaban o por qué sus dedos, envueltos entre la tela de la camisa de Suecia, estaban temblando.

A Finlandia definitivamente le gustaban las cosas lindas, como el Reino de Suecia, pero en ocasiones contadas como aquella noche, lo que en realidad le carcomía era la necesidad agobiante de proclamarle la guerra a su nación.

La cama se hundió debajo de ellos momentos después, cuando un terriblemente avergonzado Suecia se dejó caer sobre la cama seguido muy de cerca por el otro, que se había sentado sugerentemente sobre su regazo, y sus labios se encontraron sin dificultad alguna entre la penumbra. Berwald jadeó débilmente, conforme las manos atrevidas de su querida _esposa_ se deslizaron con avidez por los pliegues de su ropa, desabrochando, tirando y liberando, y finalmente permitió que sus manos heladas se hundieran con anhelo por debajo de la camisa de Tino, quien le respondió con un quejido entrecortado.

"Quiero hacerlo..." consiguió balbucear Finlandia, acariciando con su aliento cálido el rostro de su compañero, y el Reino de Suecia cabeceó en respuesta, completamente anegado en medio de su propia excitación. Acababa de sumergirse entre las sábanas, abriendo con ansiedad infinita las piernas del otro país en un intento desesperado por arrancarle los pantalones, cuando aquella voz infantil los sacudió a ambos como un movimiento sísmico.

Los ojos de Tino se posaron en la puerta ahora entreabierta de su habitación, desde donde Sealand los observaba, con una mano en la madera y la otra en uno de sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

"Soñé que mi hermano no volvería a buscarme..." le escucharon decir, entre sollozos ahogados, y por primera vez en toda su vida Finlandia comprendió que no le gustaban tanto los niños como él pensaba.


End file.
